Dulce y dolorosa confusión
by Kath Gothick
Summary: Una mirada a los atormentados pensamientos de Sally Jupiter hacia su relacion con Edward Blake y Laurence Schexnayder.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: no pertenece ninguno de estos personajes, simplemente me dio por hacer una historia de Silk Spectre y The Comedian. Espero sea de su agrado

"_Lo peor de jugar con fuego es quemarte, sin darte cuenta".- Kath Gothick._

De nuevo había surgido un llamado; al parecer alguien más trataba de dominar al mundo, no lo había pensado ni dos veces para acudir, cuando reaccione ya traía puesto medio traje, solo me faltaba ajustar los ligeros y todo estaría en su lugar, al mirarme al espejo una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. Tome el labial rojo, y conforme lo pasaba sobre mis labios unas imágenes realmente rápidas pasaban por mi mente, cosas que había hecho noches anteriores, que no debieron de suceder.

Involucrarme con Eddy era lo peor que yo podría estar haciendo, sin embargo era algo que ya estaba hecho, no podía dar marcha atrás, no después de anoche. Lo que había sido un inocente desliz de mi parte, el lo interpreto de otra manera; sin embargo no era la primera vez que lo hacía; tampoco podía catalogarlo como aburrimiento por qué no lo era, simplemente era curiosidad; y por momentos sentía que se me aplicaría él "la curiosidad mato al gato".

El cierre de una de mis botas subió, luego el otro; me acerque a la ventana y salí por ahí, corriendo inmediatamente hacia donde me habían indicado; el tacón de mis botas hacía eco en las silenciosas calles; de entre las sombras podía escuchar un murmullo, pero no me importo seguí corriendo, tres cuadras mas y llegaría a mi objetivo.

Empecé a sentir los pasos incluso detrás de mí, una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, por inercia esto era un reto parcial, reí por lo bajo, el ritmo de mis pasos comenzó a aumentar, poco a poco comencé a trotar de nuevo, metiéndome entre callejones, y los pasos que me seguían iban a la par conmigo; me tomo por desprevenida hasta arrinconarme contra una pared.

Interesante…-murmure un tanto agitada- Es acaso tanto tu aburrimiento, quizás es tal tu obsesión que eres peor que mi sombra..-una media sonrisa apareció en mis labios, sin más se acerco a mi robándome lo poco de respiración que me quedaba, le correspondí el beso, porque no; después de todo era lo que me merecía por andar jugando con fuego.

Todo parecía ser muy divertido en un principio, pero cuando sus movimientos comenzaron a subir de tono comencé de nuevo con esa extraña sensación de siempre.

Eddy…-murmure tratando de separarlo de mi- Detente por favor…- mi comentario fue vilmente ignorado como era de costumbre, suspire con fastidio; como pude zafe uno de mis brazos y logre meterle un golpe en la espalda; sin embargo me fue peor a mí, a mi fue a la que le dolió, hubiera sido más factible un puñetazo en el estomago. Aquel movimiento mío hizo que se separara.

Te dije que te detuvieras…-dije entre quejidos, tomando mi mano derecha, pose mi mano izquierda debajo de la misma sosteniéndola- Carajo….- me deje caer al piso, aun recargada sobre la pared; baje la mirada que me pasaba de unos meses para acá, no tenía la menor idea de que era lo sucedía en mi mente, antes no era un juego; o es que ¿Apenas me acabo de dar cuenta de que si lo es?


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: No me pertenecen los personajes, simplemente me dio por hacer una historia de Sally Jupiter y Edward Blake.

"_Así pasa cuando sucede".- Kath Gothick_

La interceptación de Eddy me había sacado de balance, quizás de quicio; si eso fue de quicio, esa era la expresión correcta, lo más fácil para mí fue darme la vuelta y sin ninguna explicación salir de aquel callejón. Mi mano aun me dolía; que pesadilla, en que vil lio estaba metida y lo peor, que me pasaba como para mentirme a mí misma, claro que lo amaba, esto no era ningún juego.

Quizás para el sí, sus acciones en días pasados conmigo me ponían en duda, y si era fácil para aquellas imágenes que salieran de mi mente, con la misma facilidad entraban.

Quizás se había dado cuenta de mis acciones, aunque eso parecía un poco lejano; estaba teniendo un ataque de paranoia, debía calmarme. No había posibilidad que lo notara; aunque no había otra explicación para aquel momento, mismo que trataba de olvidar y entre mas lo quería encerrar más aparecia.

Hacía ya un par de meses desde aquel incidente, pero aun lo sentía como si hubiera sido ayer; aquel día de la foto en la alcaldía; rápida y borrosamente todo ocurría en mi mente. Me llene de dolor, aquella traición me dolía en el alma… y la única manera de liberarlo era… gritando, con todas mis fuerzas, quizás llorando. Para cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta que estaba sentada en mi cama, frente a mi tocador aun traía el traje puesto; sin embargo cada prenda que resbalaba por mi cuerpo me hacía pensar en aquel día, primero me quite uno de los guantes, el de la mano izquierda; aun me dolía la mano, pero no lo suficiente como para gritar, este simple golpe no lo ameritaba. Tenía muy inflamada la muñeca de mi mano, de uno de los cajones saque una venda.

Esto no puede estar pasando…-murmure, mientras me vendaba la mano. Unos segundos más mirando mi reflejo en el espejo, superficial nada podría apreciarse; pero si mirábamos un poco más allá, atraves de mi mirada quizás podrían notar lo que atormentaba mi mente. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve frente al espejo, pero salí de mis pensamientos hasta que una lagrima resbalo por mi rostro, la ignore; tome aire y sonreí completamente.

Era tiempo de terminar de quitarme este traje, por hoy había tenido suficiente. Suspire pesadamente, me agache y me quite la primera bota, la segunda; para cuando me puse de pie y mis manos se posaron sobre aquella seda amarilla, mi mente de nuevo me había abandonado, comenzó a divagar.

-Flash Back-

A pesar de mi antigua profesión, no sabía a que se debía este repentino ataque de recato, suspire otra noche más en aquel lugar al que le llamaba trabajo. Me pondría a meserear esta noche, sería menos dinero; pero no podía protestar o me iría peor. Mientras caminaba hacia mi peor pesadilla, meditaba estos asuntos; y al mismo tiempo parecía que fui iluminada, pasando frente a un bar burlesque, nuevo o al menos eso parecía.

Entre, la curiosidad me invadió que era aquello que me arrastraba hacia el lugar, una fuerza extraña que me hacia continuar caminando hacia allá, cuando en realidad quería detenerme; podría meterme en problemas, sin embargo no parecía importarme, lo que quería era salir de aquel basurero. Al entrar me percate que no era un simple bar, también las chicas bailaban, una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, tome asiento quería terminar de ver el acto. En medio de mi embobamiento alguien más tomo asiento en mi mesa, era el gerente del lugar; me había visto desde que había llegado, y quería que trabajara para él. No lo pensé dos veces, al salir de ahí me dirigí a lo donde sería mi trabajo anterior, la sonrisa de mis labios aun no se quitaba. Entre gritos y amenazas tire el mandil y la charola al piso, saliendo de ese lugar.

Esta sería una nueva etapa de eso no había duda así mismo esto podría ayudarme a salir de este agujero, lo que más deseaba desde que tenía memoria… Poco a poco me fui perdiendo en aquellos vagos recuerdos.


	3. Chapter 3

_Espejito, Espejito ojala pudieras hablar.- Kath Gothick._

El sueño me venció; a decir verdad pensar en mi pasado me daba mucha pereza, eran cosas que ya habían sucedido y no había vuelta atrás.

Había amanecido ya, el sol entraba fastidiosamente por mi ventana y yo que no quería despertarme; no en medio de tanta confusión. Hubo un momento en el que decidí dejar de pelear con la naturaleza y me pare, tome mi bata y me la coloque sobre mi ligera pijama para luego dirigirme a la cocina, un café no estaría mal para empezar el día. Mientras el agua hervía; en mi mente repasaba eventos pasados que no incluían a Eddy, sin embargo tampoco me arrepentía.

Fue cuando la pregunta del millón apareció en mi mente…. Acaso se puede amar a dos hombres… ¿Al mismo tiempo?, esta pregunta me daba tantas vueltas en la cabeza que incluso comenzaba a marearme.

Un extraño silbido parecía sacarme de aquella atmosfera, reaccione y era la tetera, anunciándome que el agua ya estaba más que lista, termine de preparar el café; salí al porche por el periódico… El sol aun me lastimaba, quizás debí abrir más seguido las persianas de mi casa, sonreí para mis adentros. Tomé el periódico en primera plana había una noticia acerca de Minutemen al parecer todo había ido de maravilla, pero al final del articulo había una interrogante.

"_¿Por qué "The Comedian" y "Silk Spectre" nunca aparecieron? "._

Suspire pesadamente, no quería saber nada mas de esa nota, entre de nuevo a la casa y deje el periódico en uno de los sofás de la sala. Esta pequeña curiosidad y atracción me estaba costando muy caro, pensé para mí misma.

Para medio día me encontraba bajo la ducha, había quedado de ver a alguien para el almuerzo. Esperaba que por medio de este encuentro terminara de poner en orden todo lo que me atormentaba. Al salir de la ducha mi ropa esperaba ya sobre mi cama, un sencillo pero entallado vestido de color blanco con un escote algo revelador, sin embargo el ver a esta persona después de mucho tiempo me ponía a pensar que me pusiera lo que me pusiera siempre seria esa chica del bar Burlesque. Una vez vestida me pare frente al espejo, estaba por tomar aquel clásico labial rojo, pero mis manos se posaron sobre el vestido, pasándolas un par de veces, cerciorándome que no hubiera arrugas en el mismo. Una vez lista sonreí ante aquel espejo que tanto me hacía sentir bien.

Afuera de mi casa esperaba un taxi que me llevaría a mi destino; el viaje me parecía eterno al parecer era el cargo de la poca conciencia que me quedaba, sabía que todo lo que hacía no era nada bueno.


End file.
